


I'm Finally Back Stone

by Monochrome_Mel



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome_Mel/pseuds/Monochrome_Mel
Summary: After two months Dr. Robotnik is home and Stone is happy.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	I'm Finally Back Stone

It had only been two months since the disappearance of Robotnik. Everyone played it off as he had never existed. Even if you still see his drones flying around as a defense system, no one acknowledged that they were made by him. Everyone was perfectly happy with this, but Agent Aban Stone wasn't. How could he be okay with his boss, no his boyfriend just disappearing and now he has to pretend like he never existed! It hurt Stone with every fiber of his being. 

Stone spent the day like any other. Going over paperwork at his desk since no one wants him to do any outside jobs. He grumbles. 'I am perfectly able to do any job' he thinks to himself. They all know Stone is capable and some are sad not to have him on tougher missions, but his mental state could risk any mission bug or small. So everyone in the facility had it be that he would do most of the paperwork to keep him occupied.

Hours pass till Stone looks at a clock again. It's 10:30, his shift ended almost two hours ago. Stone sighs and packs up for the night. He leaves the facility and drives a long way home wondering if it's even worth his time to get food. 

Stone caved in and got McDonald's for his dinner. Not the healthiest, but like hell he was gonna make food. After another 20 minutes Stone finally arrived home. He parked his car in the garage and went inside. As he places his food down on the counter he notices that things around his house are out of place. Chairs and moved, the TV is on, there are dishes in the sink even though Stone hasn't cooked a thing in the past two months, and there's a light one at the end of the hallway. 

Stone puts his food down and goes to grab a gun he keeps hidden in a secret drawer, just to find it missing. He's confused 'how is the gun gone no one knows about this' he thinks and then hears a rustle in the room from the hallway. Stone moves in the kitchen and grabs a knife. He may have a knife to a gunfight, but this person doesn't know Stone's abilities.

He quietly walks down the hallway maybe the robbery or whoever's this person is didn't hear Stone enter his house. As Stone gets closer to the door he can hear a slight sound. He gets right in front of the door and can finally figure out what the noise is. It's……… it's snoring?

'What kind of dumb robber is this?' Stone questioned himself. He slowly opens the door to see a man laying in his bed…..'what the fuck' Stone thinks. The man, even though Stone could only see his face, is very odd looking. The man is bald, but he has the craziest and biggest moustache he has ever seen on a person. 

Stone moves closer to the man and finds his secret gun on the nightstand next to the bed. He puts down the knife and picks up the gun. He looks at the man and points his gun to a decorative vase. He shoots and the loud sound of the gun and the vase breaking forced the man awake from his slumber. With a scream the man stares at Stone. 

Stone sees that the man even helped himself to his clothing as the stranger is wearing a large pajama shirt he owns. 

"Who are you and why are you in my house!..." Stone yells, but he continued. "If you don't give me a good reason why you're here then I'm shooting your head off!".

The man looked at Stone in horror and Stone saw sadness in the man's eyes.

"Do you not remember me Stone." The man begins a rough rumble in his voice. "Please tell me you remember me and they didn't take you from me like they did everything else." The man finishes his voice breaking from tears threatening to come out. And Stone looks at the man in confusion. Then Stone remembered something.

Who else knows where he lives, who else knows about his secret gun, the door and no windows were damaged so this man had to know where the hidden key and the combination to his house. It can't be….could it.

"Ivo," Stone asks, looking at the man in disbelief. "Is it really you?" He finishes about to start crying. The man nods a smile now on his face as he's still crying. 

"Yes Stone it's me, I'm finally back" Ivo looks at Stone, then he opens his arms. Stone drops the gun to the floor and jumps into Ivo's arms, tears streaming down his face.

"I've missed you so much Ivo everyone was okay with forgetting about you, but I couldn't. How could I ever forget about you after all you mean so much to me." Stone looks at Ivo and pulls him for a kiss. In the past two months, Ivo and Stone are finally happy. The two break the kiss and stare into each other's eyes smiling with tear covered faces. 

"You look beautiful Aban" Ivo blurts out as he puts his hand on Aban's face. Aban leans into Ivo's touch and looks up at the man.

"And you look handsome, strange, but still handsome," Aban said. "Come on, let's sleep. I've had a long day at work." he finishes. Ivo nods and helps Aban into a pajama shirt. They both make it to bed and hold each other in their arms. Aban looks up and gives Ivo a kiss on his head. 

"If you ever leave again I'm going with you." Aban says and holds Ivo tighter. 

"Oh believe me I don't plan on going anywhere anymore." Ivo reassures Aban as sleep overcomes them both.

"I love you" Ivo says, stroking Aban's hair.

"I love you too -- yawn -- forever and always." Aban says drifting to sleep. 

After two months of Dr. Ivo Robotnik being gone from the Earth he was finally back and he wasn't going anywhere. 

NON CANON FIC SAD ENDING!!!

The Next morning Aban woke up confused why he didn't feel the warmth of Ivo. He opened his eyes to see that he was in bed holding a jacket that Ivo left him. The smell was fading and Aban realized that he had dreamt the whole thing. He looks at the jacket and holds it close to his face. Aban screams in pain because he can never see Ivo again. He screams because he can't take this world anymore. 

That day Stone didn't arrive for work and that day Ivo came back to Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I MADE MYSELF CRY WITH THAT NON CANON ENDING!! plz don't hate me.


End file.
